


A new door opens in their relationship?

by Kabedon



Category: Honto Yajuu
Genre: M/M, Manga, Spanking, Yaoi, honto yajuu - Freeform, spank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabedon/pseuds/Kabedon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aki wanted to try something new in their relationship, at first Ueda was hesitant but soon…?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new door opens in their relationship?

"A-are you sure this is what you want Aki?"

 

"Yeah, I've seen it on the DVD that I had in high school, it looked enjoyable"

 

I didn't know Aki had an interest in something like this…..but then again, he is a perverted little thing so I don't know what I was expecting.

 

"The last time I "hit" you, you freaked out about it and ran off. Are you sure you want me to spank you?"

 

"I said it's fine Ueda, I want to try it out."

 

"….alright I guess..? um, there's really nothing in my house that you can bend over on but uh…..how about you just put your hands against the wall?"

 

"why are you acting so fidgety Ueda, I'm the one getting spanked here"

 

"I-I know but I've never done anything like this before."

 

"Just pretend like you're mad at me and spank me okay?"

 

…How could I get mad at Aki? No no, first of all, how could anyone hit somebody this cute for the pleasure of their own?

 

"Why are you just standing there? Are you going to punish me~ police officer?"

 

"alright alright, put your hand against the wall and stick your butt out"

 

//I can't believe what I'm even saying.//

 

"what? No!"

 

"huh? you don't want to be spanked anymore?"

 

"Not with my hands against the wall, I want to bend over your knees. You know, where you put my arms behind my back and make sure I can't move and everything?"

 

"Oh…okay then" 

I clear my throat as I walk over to my chair and sit down

 

"well then why don't you come over and bend over my knees."

 

"That doesn't sound like a punishment. It sounds kinky"

 

"Aki, come on, I'm trying my best here, and this IS kinky I don't even know what you're saying." 

 

"I want you to act mad Ueda, I never get to see you mad. I feel like I'm the one giving you all these different emotions all the time.it's unfair!"

 

It was true, I don't show many different emotions. I don't really get how that can be considered unfair since Aki shows a bit too much different emotions around me. But if this makes Aki happy, then I guess I can try being "mad" at him.

 

I get up from the chair and start towards Aki. I can see a little surprise on his face when I yank his arms and pull him to the chair. 

 

I do as he desired and threw him over my knees. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to pull down his pants or not but I did it anyway.

 

"Aki, put your hands behind your head and don't you dare move them."

 

"But I want you to hol-" //SPANK!!//

 

The first strike left my palms with a little bit of a tingling sensation.

 

"You're being punished right now, do as you're told if you don't want me to spank you with my belt."

 

Aki slowly puts his hands behind his head. I really shouldn't be enjoying this but seeing my hand print stamped onto Aki's rear end gives me a weird sense of pleasure. 

 

"Alright, I'm going to spank you now."

 

"o-okay, don't bother holding back, this can't be THAT bad."

 

//SPANK!// //SPANK////SPANK!// //SPANK////SPANK!// //SPANK////SPANK!// //SPANK////SPANK!// //SPANK//

 

I strike Aki's behind forcefully multiple times, each strike I give, Aki let's out a small whimper.

 

//SPANK!// //SPANK////SPANK!// //SPANK////SPANK!// //SPANK////SPANK!// //SPANK////SPANK!// //SPANK//

 

"Okay okay, stop stop stop, this is NOT as enjoyable as I expected, it hurts like a bitch!"

 

"I'm not even half way done spanking you though"

 

"I don't care, I've experienced enough Ueda"

 

That was kind of disappointing to hear since I was kind of getting excited from this. …..But wait, Aki can't move as long as I don't make him get off of my knees. So if I keep spanking him, he can't do anything about it…...

 

//SPANK!// 

 

"asdfg ow! Ueda! didn't you hear me? I've experienced enough! you can stop playing now"

 

//SPANK!// //SPANK////SPANK!// //SPANK//

 

"Who said anything about playing Aki, I'm punishing you right now."

 

"Ueda I'm being serious right now, my butt stings so much."

 

"good, punishments are supposed to hurt. You'll be lucky to be able to sit down after I'm done spanking you."

 

"God dammit Ueda! I thought you didn't like this sort of stuff!"

 

"I didn't….or more like I didn't know about it. Looking at you so helpless like this gives me a weird kind of pleasure, I don't know what it is. …….you're so cute Aki your cheeks are so red from getting spanked."

 

"asdfgh Ueda I swear to god"

 

//SPANK!// 

 

"AH! asdfgh" 

 

//10 minutes later//

 

I'm rubbing lotion onto Aki's bright red cheeks now. I feel the heat from his exposed area from getting spanked so many times.

 

"Ueda, I'm SO gonna get you for this."

 

Maybe I went a little overboard, Aki started crying midway saying this was too embarrassing. 

 

I lift Aki up and examine his face. Damn, it's illegal for someone to look this adorable, Aki's face was bright red and he wouldn't look me in the eyes because apparently getting spanked by me was embarrassing. what a surprise, this is the first time I've seen Aki like this. 

 

"Are you alright Aki?"

 

"Like hell I am, I was spanked for more than 15 minutes after I told you to stop. My butt hurts like hell." 

 

I give him a comforting smile "If it makes you feel any better, you were very cute while you took your punishment."

 

"asdfghj……I hate you so much right now Ueda"

 

”love you too Aki" I couldn't help but sneak a little kiss


End file.
